Mars Wars: Prolouge - Chapter 4
by RedtailedAndalite
Summary: Please read and review... A G-Wing story placed nearly 100 years after Endless Waltz.


Okay I don't own anything Gundam Wing or of the mobile suits but I do own Sara, Storm, Chang, Chris, Julia, and Josh so ask me before you use them as characters. Because THEY ARE MINE MINE MINE! But anyway please don't sue me and enjoy. 

New Gundam: Mars Wars (prologue and chapter 1) 

Prolouge: 

Quatre looked quietly out into the stars and sighed. He was nearly one hundred and eleven years old and feeling his age. He knew the peace won by the Gundams was to good to last. Now one hundred years after that day when they had all self-destroyed their Gundams war was at hand.

The Mars Colonies had declared war on earth and already the space colonies were declaring sides in the matter. The war would be of immense proportion and with the new weapons probably destroy most life in the solar system. Quatre wanted with all his will to be able to stop the war but knew that he could not. 

He couldn't serve as anything more than a diplomat to Mars. If he could even survive the trip to his Mars vacation home. People respected him and cared for the dying man. He had only one living heir, Sara Winner. His granddaughter who's parents had died in a crash inside Earth's orbit. 

Even though at first he didn't think the war would ever happen his old friend Heero Yuy did. Before he had died Heero had designed five new gundam suits. Quietly for the last six years Quatre had been building new suits and training new gundam pilots to fight for peace. 

He had selected each pilot for his or her skills and for the potential they possessed. The first was his granddaughter, Sara Winner. A young excited girl with long black hair tucked into two buns on the side of her head. She was the top female pilot ever in mobile suit simulation in the Earth National Army. 

The second was the grandson of Heero and Releena Yuy, Storm Forest. Whose mother was Heero's only daughter. He was one of the best pilots and battle strategists Quatre had ever seen. 

The third was Julia Morton. The best female pilot under Sara and one of Sara's best friends. She was a young black girl with short tan hair to about her shoulders. She was the most acrobatic person Quatre had met since Trowa himself. 

The forth was older than the rest by about four years. His name was Chris Forberg. He was rude and mean to some of the other pilots. But Quatre saw him as one of the most vital team members. He knew that the guy would come through when they needed him most. 

The last pilot was also the youngest by a year to Sara. He was a man born and raised in china to be an assassin. He was one of the most deadly men on earth with a gun and even deadlier in a suit. His name was Chang Lau

Quatre had chosen and trained them and now it was time to show them their suits…

Chapter 1: Storm

I brushed my long silver hair back out of my eyes and walked quietly through the dark hallways. At one time he may have enjoyed the dark but not now, in a war where an enemy could hide easier in the dark. But that ability worked both ways and he was generally silent in everything he did. 

He heard footsteps around the next corner a dashed into a closet on his left. He saw two people he knew come around the corner carrying a flashlight. The two girls he had gotten to know very well, Sara and Julia who he had come to call Morton.

"Morton what are you two doing out at this time of night?" I asked them stepping into view. 

"We could ask you the same thing!" She snapped stamping her foot on the ground, "Anyway we are looking for you." She said giving me the glare that only girls can give.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked moving in next to them falling in step next to Sara. She smiled at me and slid her hand into mine. I pulled it away and we continued to walk down the hall.

"Quatre has decided to let us have our suits and he wants us in the basement now." Sara said looking into my eyes disappointed that I hadn't held her hand. 

I sighed and turned to a small computer panel in the wall. I typed in a few security pass codes and all the lights in the halls came on. Morton clicked off her flashlight and we moved a little more quickly through them mostly deserted halls. 

About when we reached the elevator I saw Chang and Chris moving towards us laughing. Chris was in a black pilot's suit from the earth space army and Chang was wearing a blue Chinese formal outfit. His qui tossed over his left shoulder. 

"Hey you guys…er…guy and ladies let's get a move on. Slow people never finish first." Chris called. His idiotic smile in place. 

"Let's just go already." Sara said and clicked the down button on the elevator. The elevator appeared with a ding and an opening door. They all piled on and tentatively Chang pushed the huge "B" button to send them to the basement. 

"I am so nervous.' Morton whispered clinging to Chris. I stopped and looked around at my fellow pilots. Their was Chris with his ash blond hair and Chang. Then their was Sara with her black buns on the side of her head and the tight red shirt and leather pants she usually wore when in combat. And Julia the younger of the two females and with her cream brown skin and short tan curly hair, she wore a white body suit she constantly had on as if she owned a thousand of the same outfits. 

Storm then found he couldn't get his mind off the coming mobile suit he was about to receive. He couldn't wait and with the fact that it meant he was to be the savior it just made the deal even sweeter. 

With a slight ding the elevator stopped moving and the door swept open into the pitch black of the basement. He could see nothing except for Quatre in his wheelchair illuminated by the light from the elevator. 

The five of them stepped out into the dark and took positions around Quatre. The way they always had when coming to meet the dying man. He looked up and smiled and then he began to speak.

Chapter 2: Sara

I moved in closer trying to hear my Grandpa Quatre as he started to speak. "You all have been training for nearly a year with me now." He stopped, bending over and going into a coughing fit. I ran to his side and helped him sit back up. 

He lightly stroked my hair as he continued, "All of you are some of the most physically fit people in the galaxy. I have made you become better in every way humanly possible. But now someone shall take my place. He will train you to fight and to use your gundams to stop the war and reclaim peace for the world." He coughed lightly before reaching into his pocket.

"I have here in my hands the keys to the warehouse your gundams are being kept in. Only myself and your trainer know where the warehouse is." He stopped to look at each of us again then his eyes seemed to lock with mine. Those big crystal blue eyes of my grandfather showed more love than I had ever known.

"When the man I have hired to finish your training has decided you are ready you will receive your gundams." Quatre said and Chang stamped his foot into the ground in anger. He had really wanted his gundam now and was being a little childish about it. Chris had stepped back and was leaning against the elevator door looking depressed. In my opinion they were acting like children. 

Quatre was looking off into space seeming tired and just wanting to sleep. "Grandpa Quatre are you okay?" I asked holding onto his hand.

"Fine honey I was just thinking about the past." He smiled at me trying to reassure me but I wasn't convinced. He squeezed my hand as tight as his would allow and started talking again.

"For the next three months you will not leave this house. If you do you forfeit your spot as one of my pilots." Quatre said and he pulled his other hand finally out of his pocket and in it was a small black case with a red button on the top. He pressed it and the room came alive. 

Lights flashed all around as hundreds of lights came on. The room was nearly three hundred yards longs and around four hundred wide. The ceiling was hard to see because it was so far above them. For not the first time I had to wonder how big Quatre's mansion really was. 

Littering all across the floor was hundreds of different work out machines, an anti grav. tank, and even about three dojo fighting floors. I couldn't believe it. In the middle of the room was a man tall and muscular with a scarred face and he was wearing a pure white body suit. Next to him was a smaller man with red hair who was wearing an identical body suit. I noticed an emblem on the left said of the chest but I couldn't read it. 

They moved towards us. And the taller man motioned for the little man to move up their faster. Quatre breathed in deeply and turned to face the two men. He spun his wheel chair around and looked at the two men.

"Mr. Johnson and Mr. Lake, your trainers." Quatre said as the little man got to him. I saw now that the emblem was Earth with a silver hawk flying in front of it. 

"Mr. Lake if you would please escort Master Quatre to his quarters I shall begin the training." Johnson said as lake did exactly as he asked and wheeled Quatre to the elevator. The two of them disappeared inside before the Johnson spoke again. 

"Storm and Sara in front of me now." He demanded and the two of us walked to stand in front of him, "Yes you two will be the hardest to break." He said this and then jumped at me.

"Fight me woman!" He yelled as he swung his leg under Storm and brought his fist into my jaw. I am still convinced to this day that had he hit any harder he would have broken it. I fell backward and leaped up onto my feet.

Storm on the other hand had rolled to his side and gone into his normal fighting stance. I think he had called it Tiger Form. He brought his hands in like lightning trying to slash Johnson's face. 

Johnson dodged and brought his foot down into Storm's back knocking Storm about fifty feet away. He ran at me and I started doing handsprings backwards trying to avoid him. I landed on the third one only to get a foot in the mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chang move like liquid steel into the battle.

He went to hit Johnson across the face. Johnson's hand shot up like lightning and grabbed Chang's fist. But Chang was ready instead his leg flew up hitting Johnson across the back of the head. 

But Johnson didn't let go of Chang's hand and he started to whisper something. "Wait your turn!" he yelled all of the sudden and threw Chang across the room about twenty feet. Chang's head hit the wall and he fell to the ground unconscious. 

Storm was back in and had a knife to Johnson's throat. "Stand up and turn around slowly." Storm said pressing the knife in closer to the neck skin. 

Johnson started to stand up but never got there because his legs shot out. One was using my shoulder as a stand the other sweeping Storm's legs out from under him. Storm fell to the ground dropping the knife. Johnson quickly snatched it up and tackled Storm. He put the knife to Storm's neck and then loud enough for all of us to hear he said, 

"Today was your first lesson. Fight or die. Now had I been a Mars Operative you all would be dead right now." He stopped spitting in Storm's face. "You are poorly trained but by the end of four months you all will be better fighters than me or you will die." 

Chapter 3: Chris

It had been a week since the fight with Mr. Johnson. He had whooped up on my friends and paid no attention to me. He said that Storm and Sara were going to be the hardest to break. I wasn't sure what this meant but it couldn't be good. 

I saw Storm moving towards me as I sat down on the lifting bench. I flashed him my perfect smile and rested down under the bar. I started to pump the bar up and down. I was in the best shape I had ever been in my life. Sara and Storm had obviously passed the rest of us by. Storm went quietly towards the first dojo arena and took off his shirt. 

He wrapped two pieces of cloth around his hands and tied them off. They had been soaked in chalk and when he started punching the air chalk started flying off left and right. I saw Chang out of the corner of my eye. He was moving quickly to Storm. 

We had been through this exercise before. One of the five of us would run at the other and attack. If the person didn't react to you coming at them they had to fight Johnson one on one. 

Storm turned at the last moment possible and brought his leg into Chang's chest. Chang went flying back about three feet. I popped the bar back up on its rests and stood up. I walked lazily across the room to were Julia was standing punching a bag. 

She stopped and looked up at me. "What do you want Chris! I checked and the bag wasn't reserved for another three hours." She said almost irritated and gave me a slight glare. 

"I can't come say hi to you anymore?" I asked sarcastically. Smiling at her I whispered in her ear, "Anyway I checked and you have already put your time in double on the bag." 

Now it was her time to smile as she walked up to me and pulled on my sweaty shirt. She pulled me behind the bag and kissed me. I stopped and pulled back and smiled at her. I kissed her and said I had to go when the alarm sounded. 

We had heard this alarm once before. It meant that everyone in the room currently was going to fight. Last time had been fairly easy. 

Chapter 4: Josh

I paced quietly around the dark room of my office. The blue carpet was scuffed and you could obviously tell I had been pacing. The queen herself was on the way and I had nothing to report. I mean I didn't agree with the decision to attack Earth I was the only one to vote against it and now I had nothing to report on our efforts. I was in deep and I didn't know what to do. 

I was to have gotten a man, Quatre, to swayed to the side of Mars and gotten him to come live on his Mars mansion and he had refused to speak to me. In fact rumors had it that he was prepared to declare himself on the side of earth and the space colonies. 

On top of it all my armies I had sent to Colony 119 and 118 had met resistance in the form of Earth Armies. Black army had been destroyed falling into a trap getting taken by nearly seventy suits. The other who had been sent to 118 had lost nearly thirty suits before taking control of the colony and now they were holding the colony with only thirty MS. 

I was in a bad position and had no strategic cards to play. I grabbed the glass of water off the table and took a sip. I was sweating because of Zech's two sons Nathan Merquise and Jack Merquise had been placed as my equals. I was sure that after today the Queen would place the two of them above me. There was no way I was taking orders from those two idiots. 

I sat down at my desk and pored myself a glass of wine. I was nervous and confused about what to do. I drank down my shot of alcohol and got up again. I paced over to my window. The beautiful red Mars soil covered now in plants and trees thanks to the melting of the ice caps. It was one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy. It was what Earth had been ten years ago. 

I heard a knock on the door and moved to sit in my desk, "Come in." I said nervously even though the door was already swinging open. Queen Darlain came quietly through the door accompanied by Nathan Merquise himself. The fool smiled at me as he sat down next to Darlain. I would have given anything to wipe that smile off his face. 

"Well Mr. Wise how are we doing on your front?" She said sitting down in one of the two chairs across from me. She was wearing a long blue dress and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked beautiful and I almost lost myself in her eyes. I snapped out of it when Nathan spoke.

"Mr. Wise we would like your report on Quatre Reberba Winner. He is very influential and we want him on our side." I glared at him. He was acting like my superior and he had just recently been made my equal. I clenched my fist tightly and said something about either of them wanting something to drink.

"No Mr. Wise we want your report now!" Nathan said his face getting red and flustered.

"One of my two armies lost everything and nearly half of them are prisoners of war. On the other side the fifty suits I sent to 118 has taken over the colony." I said nervously not wanting to tell them about the thirty suits that I had lost. 

And how there was already twenty new suits being sent out to back them. But I had let something slip in my facial gestures because Nathan had to know. He looked me in the eye and after a few seconds of awkward silence asked, "How many suits were lost." 

"Thirty or so and I have already dispatched twenty more to take there place." I could see the disappointment in the eyes of Tiffany. I mean Queen Darlain she had been Tiffany when we were kids. 

"Mr. Wise I would like to move onto Mr. Winner now." She said as she reached over to put a hand on Nathan's arm. 

I reached for a report on my desk and stopped myself. Stalling wasn't helping now. "Mr. Winner is prepared to declare allegiance with Earth." I said slowly and I could just see the excitement building in Merquise's eyes. 

I was pissed and I was sure my face was showing it. "But I have made plans to go to meet Quatre...er...Mr. Winner to try and sway him to our side." It was a lie but I didn't care I needed something to tell them and this seemed to be it. I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. 

I could do nothing but look at the wall behind them as the Queen giggled excitedly. I had protected my position by offering my life in a sense. Earth was not the place for me to be right now. 

Queen Darlain's eyes lit up as she said excitedly, "Josh I want you to leave immediately to his mansion on Earth and speak with him." She looked to Nathan and he nodded, "That is all we will go now." She finished off keeping her eyes locked with Nathan's. 

It wasn't the first time I had to wonder who was really in control of the government on Mars. "Thank you, your majesty." I said and shook Mr. Merquise's hand rather tightly and said good-bye. I didn't know what I was going to do.

I sat down at my desk once they were gone. I wrote nearly a four-page letter to Quatre explaining my reason for coming and that I just wanted to talk and that I was coming alone. After revising it for nearly an hour I decided it sounded right and called my secretary, Lady Nelson in. 

"Sheila you see to it that this gets onto Earth immediately. Use top priority and my pass code to get it onto a freighter." She looked to me puzzled as she took the letter now sealed in a gold roll case.

"We do have a spy or two and some of the freight liners still pledge allegiance to us. Get it to one of them with the orders to take it straight to Quatre Winner." I said giving her a look that let her know we were through. 

"Immediately Mr. Wise." She said meekly and walked from the room. I smiled thinking about how beautiful she looked. Even if she was three years older than I was. I mean I was only twenty-one and already one of the most powerful men in the universe. 

I sighed as I sat down into my chair thinking of the even more pressing task of getting me to earth without letting the authorities knowing I am their. Quatre wouldn't go to them it wasn't his style. 

I walked out of my office pulling on my coat and telling Sheila I was going home. She nodded and I told her to do the same herself after she got that letter out. I walked home instead of using my car. 

I reached home as the sun was setting and went straight to bed. I curled up in my sheets and fell asleep. 


End file.
